1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photograph storage device and more particularly pertains to storing and protecting photographs with a photograph storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photo albums is known in the prior art. More specifically, photo albums heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying photographs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,591 to Dorman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,919 to Plutsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,097 to Bowman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,903 to Janovsky; U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,072 to Gross; Patent Number EP 0 438 034 A2 to Stancato; and Patent Number WO 93/05964 to Policht.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a photograph storage device for storing and protecting photographs.
In this respect, the photograph storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and protecting photographs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved photograph storage device which can be used for storing and protecting photographs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.